The Crew
The Crew is an open world racing game that takes place across the United States. Players are trying to work their way through a criminal organization, competing in events and taking down rival drivers in a bid to be the best driver in each city. Players can tune cars with extreme detail and care, setting up the perfect ride for the task at hand. Multiplayer works seamlessly with singleplayer, allowing friends to help, or hinder each other in a quick jump in/out system. Gameplay Based in the U.S.A., the open-world single-player campaign is 20 hours long, and entails infiltrating criminal groups. Missions can be played alone, with friends, or with online co-op matchmaking The multiplayer mode lets players create teams to compete online in races and other game types. There are no in-game loading screens or pauses. Players can also build cars with a tie-in app for iOS and Android and can race against player ghosts to beat the times of their friends. When online, players will bee immediately connected to the eight closest players in their radius, being constantly connected to new players as they travel across the landscape. Players will also be able to see where their friends are located on the world map and immediately drop in to join them in whatever they are doing. Game Types Game types featured in The Crew. Completing these challenges earns players extra Xp for leveling up, cash for spending on cars and parts, and even an occasional car part or new vehicle. Participating in events as a crew provides a greater chance at success; however, the best performing player in that crew will earn more than the rest. Follow Players must stay on a highlighted path marked on the ground and attempt to reach the end destination in the shortest amount of time. Dash An open sprint to a set finishing line. Players can choose any path they like in this all-out sprint to the finish, utilizing their car's strengths. Precision A checkpoint-based game point where the player must pass through gates on their way to the finish. The closer to the center of the gates, the more points rewarded. Race A basic closed race set on a specific path where players must compete to be first to the finish. Cars From supercharged exotics, to V8 powered Muscle cars, The Crew delivers a highly expansive and diverse list of drivable vehicles. Main Article~ The Crew: Car List The Crew also possesses a good number of AI vehicles that serveas obstacles, and Police Pursuit Units, which will stop at nothing to stop you from reaching your goal. Customization Main Article~ The Crew: Customization '' Locations ''Main Article~ The Crew: Map '' Achievements/Trophies Soundtrack ''Main Article~ The Crew: Soundtrack Videos PC Requirements Minimum System Requirements: *INTEL CPU: Core 2 Duo E6600 2.4GHz *AMD CPU: Athlon 64 X2 Dual Core 5600+ *Nvidia GPU: GeForce GT 545 DDR3 *AMD GPU: Radeon HD 5570 1024MB *RAM: 2 GB *OS: Win Xp 32 *Direct X: DX 9 *HDD Space: 10 GB Recommended System Requirements: *INTEL CPU: Core i5-655K 3.2GHz *AMD CPU: Phenom II X4 900e *Nvidia GPU: GeForce GTX 460 *AMD GPU: Radeon HD 5830 *RAM: 6 GB *OS: Win 7 64 *Direct X: DX 10 *HDD Space: 10 GB Gallery the_crew_screenshot_9.jpg the_crew_screenshot_8.jpg the_crew_screenshot_7.jpg the_crew_screenshot_5.jpg the_crew_screenshot_2.jpg the_crew_game_guide.jpg the_crew_screenshot_10.jpg the_crew_screenshot_11.jpg Category:Games